


Moteles fríos y corazones fríos

by HelmetParty



Series: Talon VS Overwatch AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I wish i had the energy to write this longer ahhhh, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, One Night Stands, Theres so much i wish i had the time to put in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Fareeha sighs and mumbles a phrase that Sombra doesn’t entirely understand. “Aibtaead 'aw arhl.”“Eight bit are howl when?”





	Moteles fríos y corazones fríos

**Author's Note:**

> My AU info can be found [here](http://helmetparty.tumblr.com/post/159717614213/overwatch-vs-talon-au-infomore-talon-vs). Not beta'd (yet). Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, R&R, requests for my AU are completely welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell. The bitter wind of the outside  battered at the window of the shabby motel, making the grubby room even more unbearable. Sombra never did like the snow, even now, when she had no priority and it couldn’t impair her, and instead laid in bed waiting to fall asleep.

It had been two hours since she had laid down, wishing to sleep, but she couldn’t. It was two fifteen in the morning, and usually she was up. But today had been a long day. They had orders from the top to end the battle, they had lost control over King’s Row, and they would be sent the location where they would be picked up as soon as  transport was back. It would take a few days, and they we’re all told to just lay low, spread out, and keep quiet. They would come back another time when Overwatch wasn’t expecting  an attack.

Sombra didn’t really care, though. As long as she was getting what she wanted.

She stood from under the crusty  comforter to stand to her feet. The cold,  creaky hardwood floor sent a shiver  up her spine as she walked to her suitcase, pulled out a black jacket, and slipped it on. She took her hairbrush and quickly did her best to make it look like she didn’t just roll out of bed, but it’s not like she cared anyway. Her hair curled down past her shoulders in a messy and unkempt way, and Sombra would rather go to hell than style it at this time of night.

Instead, she just walks out of the room and begins to wander.

The lights of the city blared into her eyes. She had been to places like this, lived in one  in fact , so her mind became disinterested in the lights and people. In fact, Sombra rather wished for a quiet place to grab a good strong cuppa. (She had heard the locals saying ‘cuppa’; it was rather catchy, though she wouldn’t admit it.)

Sombra pulls out her phone and tugs a hovering hologram of the area within walking distance; there were a few 24/7 places to go, but the farthest one seemed like the best. It was in a rather isolated part of town, and it would only take twenty minutes to walk there.

She put in her wireless earbuds and zones out to the music.

* * *

 

Caught off guard, Sombra had actually walked past where she was heading. She only noticed as her phone buzzed, and a woman announced through her earbuds “you have arrived at your destination”. The last twenty or so minutes had been a blur, she couldn’t remember anything in particular, and was almost surprised she didn’t get hit by a car in her  fugue -esque state. Sombra notices her face is numb with cold and her hands are shivering.

She hated the snow.

Quickly, she walks into the small, dimly lit coffee shop, taking off one of her earbuds. She notices two people in the whole place, other than the barista herself, and decided that she had made the right decision about walking this far. It was worth it for the solitude and warmth rather than the shaky, distasteful motel room.

The barista looks almost surprised when she looks up from her phone to see that someone had come so late. “What can I get you” she questions with a smile on her face.

“Expresso Macchiato” Sombra says, with a small smile. “Please.”

“Coming right up.” The woman remarks, setting her phone down and turning to the multitude of machinery to make her drink.

Sombra turns and leans on the counter, looking down at her phone, waiting for her drink. She silently hoped that this would make her feel better. Her mother always used to make her hot chocolate if she couldn’t fall asleep. “ El calor y el dulce hacen que el cuerpo duerma ”, she remembers her saying on one particularly bad night as a child.

She locks her phone screen and slides it into her pocket as she glanced around the small shop, looking at the two other customers. One of them was a young boy, around 20 maybe, a pile of paper and a laptop covering the entirety of the table. The other one, a woman, around 25 maybe, dark hair, looking down at a phone, a sketch book under that.

The woman looks oddly familiar, and it takes Sombra a moment to think. The  tattoo under her eye couldn’t be any more telling.

“It’s Fareeha Amari, known as ‘Pharah’. Member of Overwatch.” And someone Sombra did not have the energy to deal with right now. God knows what she would do if she noticed it was Sombra.

Quickly turning back around to face the counter, Sombra’s eyes widen and think of what to do. She could leave. She could just sit away from her.

She could sit in front of her, and threaten that it was a public place.

“That’ll be three forty two,” the barista mentions, sliding the drink to Sombra. It takes her a moment to realize she’s being talked to, and quickly shambles over the money.

Taking the cup in her hand, she turns and makes a rash decision. She quietly steps over to Pharah’s table, sets her cup down, and sits in the chair across from her. It takes a moment for the other woman to look up, but she does, and her eyes widen. Pharah opens her mouth to say something, looking like she was about to get up and knock Sombra out.

“Wait.” Sombra says, her voice  hushed . “This is a public place. Don’t make a scene, amiga. That would make both of us look unprofessional.”

Pharah grits her teeth.

“What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Having a drink, if that wasn’t obvious,” Sombra remarks sarcastically. She grins and keeps her playful vibe. “I didn’t know you we’re here, and I didn’t come here to start something, but I wanted to make you aware so you didn’t do anything rash.”

Pharah isn’t buying it. She looks like she was going to eat her alive with that gaze.

“Just- stop looking at me like that” Sombra hisses, putting a hand to her temples. “I’m not here to cause trouble.”

She says nothing, and closes her sketch book.

There is an awkward moment between then and Pharah still hasn’t reverted her gaze elsewhere. Sombra was actually kind of impressed, the woman was much more intimidating that she had previously thought. She made a note of that.

“Listen, amiga. Let’s just have a cup and talk, hm?”

Pharah growls. “Why would I talk to you? You’re a terrorist. Just today you were trying to take control of King’s Row.”

Sombra chuckles uncomfortably. “Well, we didn’t. That counts for something right?”

She sighs and mumbles a phrase that Sombra doesn’t entirely understand. “Aibtaead 'aw arhl.”

“Eight bit are howl when?” Sombra says, an eyebrow raised.

 “It means ‘go away’. About what you should be doing right now, before I call in Talon activity to Winston, so you can be put behind bars, where you belong.”

Sombra’s face frowns for a moment, but then she laughs.

“Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari, if you we’re going to do something, you would have done it already.”

“Want to bet?” She states, not a scent of any waver in her voice.

“Fair enough,” Sombra shrugs, taking a sip of her drink. “You know, it would be nice having a friend in Overwatch. And I bet it would be a real good thing to have one in Talon, too. Someone to maybe tell you things before they happen.”

Fareeha raises a brow.

“Just a thought” she continues, a mischievous smile on her face as she takes another sip. “It would be beneficial if that someone was sitting right in front of you, wouldn’t it?”

The woman scoffs. “I wouldn’t trust you with anything, let alone enemy intel. Why would you do that, anyway? What do you get out of it?”

 “Maybe just some info on new tech” she mentions nonchalantly. “Maybe some inside info on where members can be… located.”

“I’m not stupid enough to take that deal” Pharah smiles, still an angry look on her face. “ _ Adhhab baeida _ . ” 

Sombra shrugs and sits back in her seat, kicking her feet up on the chair to the right. “Fine, have it your way. But  I’m telling you  _ novia _ , we could still help each other.”

Pharah rolls her eyes. “ For such a smart hacker,  you just don’t get the message, do you?”

“Maybe not” she chuckles. “But this isn’t intel related.”

Fareeha leans in slightly, almost intrigued. “Then what?  Make it quick. ”

Hesitating, she says it anyway. “I tell you what. You take me to a nice, warm hotel, we make each other happy, and I’ll be gone before you can even wake up in the morning. Nobody will know, and nothing changes between us.”

Pharah laughs, almost too loud. She shakes her head and looks at Sombra, who has an evil grin on her face.

“You…cannot be serious. Even for a Talon member.  _ Fatat ghabiatan _ . ”

“Well, I don’t suppose you have anything better to be doing, do you? Besides, I don’t prefer sleeping alone.”

Sombra is surprised to see the face of the woman change into something more serious.

“You know this won’t mean anything then, right? I won’t spare you on the battlefield, and I won’t be doing you any favors.”

“Oh,  _ novia _ , I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

 

Sombra wakes up at the sun shining into her eyes from the curtain. She grunts in pain and turns the other way under the soft blankets, her eyes remaining closed. She slowly begins to wake as she basks in the warmth of the bed, going over what happened last night.

Realizing, she opens her eyes quickly, sitting up to reveal her naked body. She sees nobody on the other side of the queen sized bed, and the room is empty save for her clothes lying folded at the end of the bed.

She had realized that Fareeha had left, and was almost sad about it. She laid back into the cozy bed and thought to herself about the night before. It was all mostly a haze, but she remembered the feeling of the taller woman’s’ body against hers.

It was a nice change, and it left her feeling refreshed.

As she woke up, got into her clothes and went back to her motel, her thoughts went to Fareeha. It was odd, this wasn’t her first or last one night stand, and she had never thought about anyone this much afterwards.

Sombra was almost looking forward to seeing Overwatch again. Perhaps she might just ‘run’ into her again.

**Author's Note:**

> How dare my rarepair not have any fics how d a r e nobody ship exactly what i do wow. Lmao, anyway, hoped you enjoyed my friends. Review if you'd like. I welcome your fist of hate upon my comments. Also thanks to kam for beta'ing this even tho it was bad!


End file.
